Eternal Devotion
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: He was no God, he was just a man tortured endlessly by his immortality. If there was a way his soul could finally rest, he would find it. “Perhaps I wasn’t cursed; perhaps I was blessed with the time to find you.” NejiTen


**Byakugan Hyuga (A/N): **Hello there. I'm finally back into writing, it's been a long summer for me, big decisions to make. But now I'm here to write again. So I've been thinking about this one for awhile and I have many dramatic ideas for this story. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

_**Eternal Devotion**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

_A matter of choice_

_Or a matter of chance_

* * *

Perhaps a funeral wasn't the best way to start, but it felt like the appropriate way to explain.

Tenten couldn't divert her eyes from the coffin or concentrate enough to hear what was being said. People were gathered all around, a chaotic mess.

Someone held her to their side, but no comfort or recognition came. She wouldn't realize until later that it had been her stepfather who stood so close.

Her Mother was the one being lowered in the ground, the earth covering her forever. She had been to her father's funeral but had been so young that its significance had been lost on her.

But this time everything was all too vivid.

She couldn't say how long she stood there; her brain still hadn't come to terms that the procession was over.

Her supporter steered her away, towards her Mother's Castle.

It wasn't until hours later, most of it in the steaming water of her tub that she finally pulled herself together.

A knock was heard at her door and the roughness of it gave him away. "Come in Rufus."

Her Stepfather entered, his sunburned face was creased with uncertainty which she knew had everything to do with her.

"She left the house for you." He always got straight to the point.

Of course her Mother had left her the Castle; it was her only way of protecting her even after Death had claimed her.

With the claim on the Mansion she was a Ruler in her own way, she could marry whomever she wished.

"She'd want you to have it."

"Tenten…" He was thankful she knew it; he was just horrible at expressing it. With her Mother gone, Rufus had no nobility rights; he would have to return to the low status of a Trader.

She knew the implications of her action. Her hand was free to whoever wished to have it.

A month later Tenten was sent to her new home, with her new husband, King Sasuke.

* * *

The hallway was made out of the most expensive marble and at this time of day, the light that entered through large windows made the whole area look surreal.

Tenten usually would have stopped and approached one of the grand windows to view the castle's beautiful gardens.

Her feet carried her quickly to the Throne Room, where she knew her husband had already been addressing people.

She didn't even slow her angry walk as she approached the large doors that separated her from the King,

The guards gave each other one look before stepping aside for the Queen, both knowing how great her temper could be.

Silence greeted her as soon as she threw the large oak doors open.

Chocolate brown met with obsidian in a stare that no others in the room understood.

"Sorry I'm late." She let sweetness come to her voice as she gave a curtsy.

The King's expression didn't falter from its usual emotionless mask, but Tenten could see the rage behind it.

She wouldn't say she knew him well because she was his wife, she'd say it was because she needed to know her boundaries with him.

"Aren't the ladies shopping this morning? This isn't an environment for one." He gave a simple smile which meant she wasn't in too much trouble yet.

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" To reject her would be an insult.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at her knowing that her innocence was fake.

"We are only giving out criminal punishments." Sasuke said evenly, letting her smile at the four men standing near his chair before continuing. "But of course I wouldn't mind your company." He gestured to the throne beside him.

The Lady carefully picked up her skirts and victoriously walked to her smaller throne, settling in it with exaggerated movements.

Sasuke shot her a sharp look that made her stop the nonsense immediately.

When the atmosphere was once again under control the King allowed criminals to be called in.

Tenten watched with little fascination realizing that they were merely thieves with the same excuses. A family to feed, taxes being too much, a sick member at home. She knew that most of these were lies and the King would still punish them.

Her attention quickly snapped to one of the last criminals.

Two guards had just carried him in unceremoniously and dropped him on the floor before the King. Dark brown hair hung in front of his face, obscuring details of his features.

"Again." Sasuke mumbled and Tenten was confused why it hadn't been said as a question.

Nimble fingers pushed back long strands of hair that were covering his face. Immediately lavender eyes were revealed to her and it took all her self control not to react to the unique colour.

A handsome smirk adorned his features as he gazed towards the King. She looked towards her husband to find a glare plastered on his face. Confusion returned as she turned her attention back to the stranger.

Even as he kneeled on the floor, slightly dirty and dark bags under his eyes, the atmosphere around him demanded the same as the King's.

"Activities?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Regular burglary, My Lord." Replied a soldier from the door. The criminal shrugged with the smirk still displayed.

"Still? Why can't you do something big?" Tenten looked shockingly at her husband for such a comment. His calm facade had diminished somewhat as his attention was on the stranger.

"I only like coming for visits." Was the simple reply. His voice held something in it that carried her attention back to him.

His eyes suddenly snapped to hers, causing her breath to pause in a way she thought must be unhealthy.

"Another fine then." Sasuke gave one more glare before nodding to the soldiers to 'escort' the stranger out.

Those eyes continued to stay in her mind even when he was removed from the room.

* * *

The Peddler kept his straw hat covering most of his face as his loyal mule made her way down the rutty road.

He was in no hurry to get to the next town, his provisions were stacked and many customers roamed this area.

On that thought, a lone woman was riding down the road towards his cart.

He pulled the mule to a stop and turned his body to rearrange some of the more exquisite merchandise, for her dress symbolized wealth.

The woman halted her white horse right beside his cart, her eyes scanning for one specific item.

"May I help you?" He tilted his hat as a greeting but none was returned.

She tossed her long hair over a shoulder and pulled a vile from his cart. "Like this, a little darker and a more acidic solution."

"Poison my lady?"

She nodded tersely, glanced around a few more times and then returned a piercing gaze to him. "Keep your mouth shut about this."

He sighed painfully, so tired with the wealthy and the control they believed they had. "Don't talk to a peddler that way missus, we control the roads."

She didn't react to the comment, either she didn't hear or didn't care. He guessed the last one was truer.

He shuffled through more boxes until he came across the substance she wanted. "Just a few drops should do the trick." He instructed quite seriously.

The woman nodded carelessly and tossed him a pouch that was much too full. How he loved to deal with the noblewoman, they had no sense of price or disguise.

"Nice business with ya." Before she could comment (though she probably wouldn't have given any farewell) he had already signalled his mule to continue onwards.

The woman gazed at the bottle as if the solution for her problems could be found that way instead of actually using the liquid.

She swivelled the liquid around in its airtight bottle, mesmerized by the action, marvelling in how her mind was doing the very same.

* * *

Tenten brushed her hair continually, unaware of how long she had actually been doing that action.

"You won't have any hair left if you keep doing that."

Chocolate eyes shot to the mirror finding her best friend in the reflection. Sakura's emerald eyes shone with excitement because she had just returned from classes.

Her personal maid was being trained to become a nurse, a task Sakura was finding she enjoyed very much.

"Am I even supposed to brush my own hair?" She smiled teasingly at her maid who just giggled in reply.

Sakura had been assigned to Tenten as soon as she had arrived to the Castle and they had become fast friends. Tenten was quite relieved she had a maid that understood to allow her to complete things on her own.

"I'm sorry I have been away so much lately." Sakura's eyes went downcast for a moment.

"I haven't requested you." A flat tone came to her reply.

"As a friend." She twirled pink strands of hair around a finger.

Tenten rolled her eyes before turned her chair to face her friend. "I'm happy you found something you enjoy, this job will give you a lot more freedom."

The pinkette shook her head incredulously at her friend; the qualities she displayed were unlike any other employer she had worked for.

"Oh! I got you a present." Tenten's chair seemed to fly across the floor as she pushed herself to a dresser.

"A present? But…"

"Just accept it." The brunette tossed the object at her friend, watching with amusement as her expression rapidly changed to shock.

"Lipstick? You know I'm not allowed to wear this."

"That red is too vibrant for me. Plus you deserve it; you've been working really hard lately. Treat yourself a little."

"Thank you." Her tone plainly stated her gratitude.

Tenten nodded and returned to the mirror, her eyes becoming unfocused again. The brush was picked up again but no other action was applied.

"Is there anything you'd like me to get you My Lady?"

"Violets…"

* * *

Neji gently wrapped the bandage numerously around his ankle, hissing a few times when he applied too much pressure.

A small smirk graced his lips as he remembered the encounter with the King only hours before. Annoying the King would always be amusing, even as the years passed.

His expression shifted right into his normal neutral as a darker shadow came upon his door and the sound of shuffled footsteps was heard.

"I see you survived the King's wrath once again." The single candle in the room reflected off the man's glasses.

Neji gave one single nod, his eyes avoiding the other.

"It's quite impressive really, you've-"

"What does he want." It was more a statement than a question. These encounters only came when the Guild master wanted something done personally.

"Right down to the point as always." He shook his head with the smallest of chuckles, his ponytail bouncing with the motion. "Assassination. Laurie Redleaf."

He couldn't control himself from staring at the man in shock.

Assassination? He had never done anything in that area, his expertise was a thief. His stomach churned for an unknown reason.

The other man in the room only shrugged. "I don't know his reasons. Maybe you've finally earned a promotion. Now you work in both areas."

That gave the brunette very little comfort.

"How much time?"

"He's giving you one night."

The time limit was insane; the amount was usually given to professionals. His stomach once again made an uncomfortable flop as he realized the Guild master was trying to set him up with failure.

* * *

As his legs carried him over another barrier, through secret tunnels many were unaware of, Neji tried to decide if what he was doing was suicide.

All he knew was that if he had not even tried to complete this then the Guild master would be seeking his life. He couldn't risk losing his position; this was the only stability in his life.

His mind drifted back to a time where he had no worries and the world had felt so simple, he hadn't even known these guilds existed. But that felt a lifetime away, when everything he loved he had.

He entered the castle through an entryway none in the house knew of, letting out a long breath, aware he was just doing the easy part.

Finding the vent in which to exit was a simple task, he had the structure and floor plan of the palace completely memorized. As well as Laurie Redleaf's face.

He accidently slipped, his hands covered in sweat, he wouldn't let himself think about why. He had been like this for his first steal too and he tried to force himself to believe it was the same thing.

_Steal someone's life._

The thought erupted into his head, shattering his calmness. He paused in manoeuvring around the room, panic beginning to make him rethink. For a few seconds he almost thought about turning around.

Then he saw her. Laurie Redleaf was a simple woman, a maid who had worked at the palace since the King was a young boy.

She was sprawled on a chair, drifting off into a slumber she believed would only last a few hours. Her laundry would be dry; she could then fold it and finally return to her bed.

Neji knew this was the easiest set up he could have ever hoped for and yet it still felt like too much. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, focused on relaxing himself, and then repeated his mission over in his head.

His weapon, a thin but strong dagger, slipped easily out of its scabbard. He had done this action many times earlier this day, the only thing he could do to prepare for this night.

Stealthy as the thief he was known as, Neji made his way to the chair that was placed in front of the door; the maid's back was to him.

He gulped before raising the dagger to the perfect position, his body poised and ready for departing.

A scream so horrified came from the doorway and the dagger moved and then fell from his grasp. He was probably more surprised than the woman in front of him; he had never failed in staying hidden. It was his area of perfection.

Everything happened so fast from that moment onwards. The Queen was the one who had alerted her guards, never too far away, he was tackled before he could calculate the situation.

He immediately started kicking and punching, anything that could release the holds on him. Very quickly he was outnumbered, guards flooded into the room as soon as the screams had continued.

His hands were bound and he was violently dragged away. The cell he had recently been in that day, which seemed to be his own by how many times he was thrown in, was where the King came to see him.

"Now you've done it." A smirk came over his royal features. He didn't even turn to address his soldiers; his dark eyes never left his prisoners'. "Have him ready for tomorrow. His penalty is death."

Lavender eyes looked up and the man had an expression the King could never read. The thief did not fear death, he feared the pain that he would have to endure, to keep living.

* * *

**Byakugan Hyuga: **So what did you all think? I know, I know, you want more Neji and Tenten together. Don't worry, next chapter will have much of that. Please review and leave your comments!

* * *


End file.
